The Depresison
by LunarMoonfall12
Summary: ? has delt with so much pain she wants revenge on all of them but will she. Her best friend or so she though betrayed her by doing the dirty with her boyfriend and found out on there wedding day and its been going on for the last 8 months of there relationship obvisouly the wedding was canceled now she is being ignored and forgotten. Rated M for cursing and some adult themes.
1. Chapter 1

**I just felt Like to make a story like this should I continue you this or just have it like this**

* * *

 **?'s pov**

 _ **The pain, the agony, and the depression everyone is looking at me like I'm Zeref help me I begging you help I don't want to leave I love this place but t-the things they say is to agonizing for me want to know my story come and see what they call me**_

 _ **slut**_

 _ **bitch**_

 _ **loser**_

 _ **nerd**_

 _ **weak**_

 _ **whore**_

 _ **damsel in distress**_

 _ **fucktard**_

 _ **asshole**_

 _ **replacement**_

 _ **and more**_

 _ **I have no friends but one but does he really count as a friend I'm alone in this world but tomorrow I'm leaving I have no choice the abuse is to strong its been a fucking year I'm done that day was going to be perfect but the truth now I don't care for him at all but I still want him to atleast notice me but my hope is gone only hated replaced to bad I was so good but now I'm corrupted no love no hope no weakness what don't know is the power I hold I WILL NEVER GO BACK EVER NO LIES WILL EVER GET ME BACK I-I-I can believed I loved him he cheated on my trust, my innocent and more important my love. Can't believed I'm still thinking about him its been a year and he cheated on me on my birthday, are anniversty, and my mother's death aniversity. Are love was the illusion of the desire she took my love, my best friends, my life was just really her life in disguise. I got no soul, no love, no heart, no trust, no friends, no family and anything good is gone from my soul. I'm not good, innocent, nice, emotions, kindness, and lastly no mercy. I have gone into the darkness no light in my life I'm gone for good she took everything good from my life I though we were friends but she was just a backstabber. I am no light that day I was going to marry him till I saw the truth he was covered in love bites, hickies, and smelled like the perfume she wears I suppose my love wasn't for him. I though my friends were true friends they knew my past the hurt, betrayal and abuse but they betrayed me as well maybe I wasn't meant to be here I did everything to help him but it wasn't enough for them. I survived dragons, villains, heart ache, and near death experiences but nothing is as heart aching or painful seeing her take my life. Now I have changed no emotions, no love, no trust, no sweetness, no kindness, no weakness AND NO LIES. I swear Zeref would be better friends then them I hate them with all my heart if I even have a heart. I'm alone in this world.**_

 _ **(Song just cause just made it cause I want to)**_

 _ **Look at me**_

 _ **Look at you**_

 _ **don't you see**_

 _ **I used to be light but**_

 _ **now I'm in the dark**_

 _ **You may break my bones**_

 _ **but you'll never see the power I hold**_

 _ **you say you miss me**_

 _ **but I see through your lies**_

 _ **Im done**_

 _ **listen up**_

 _ **cause im done**_

 _ **you'll never see the power hold**_

 _ **can you see the damage you build in my heart**_

 _ **my life is dark now**_

 _ **no light in my heart**_

 _ **its gone never come back**_

 _ **in my life**_

 _ **so just get out**_

 _ **get out get out**_

 _ **get out of my head**_

 _ **Im out of here you'll never see me soon**_

 _ **I'm going to set my wings free**_

 _ **leave me alone cause you'll neer see me cry**_

 _ **I'll never shred the tears**_

 _ **of regret cause**_

 _ **distant is my only friend**_

 _ **never going to let my heart**_

 _ **open again**_

 _ **so just get out get out**_

 _ **get out of my head**_

 _ **cause Im done**_

 _ **with you forever.**_

 _ **As you see I'm done darkness is in my heart if only they could see the power I hold in my palm. Do want to see want my life has become, who I am, who betrayed me and where am I now...well lets see in my wicked world**_

* * *

 **Okay guys do you want me to continue this and find out who is the mystery girl in this wicked world. If I get 10 reviews saying you want the next chapter also whoever PMs me who you think is the mystery girl I will give you a shout out and 3 wishes and if you want be any OC in two of my stories or future ones your choice of course I wont say who it is till I get 5 people who get the right answer and you only get 1 guess and you can't tell anyone who it is or your out of the completion also 3 people can't compete Tylertiger7, JanetBrianna, and Kasumi sorry but its a surprise and if you guys are reading this I tell you later the reason you three can't compete well bye my fairy fans~Violetfairy12**


	2. Goodbye sorry

p style="text-align: center;"strongemHey guys I know /em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemI haven't been updating in a long time/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemand I'm deeply sorry/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongembut after alot of/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemthinking I decided/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemthat I'm not going to update on this website anymore/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemI'm moving all of my stories to Quotev/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemI know I said I would update more/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemand to re write my stories, but it's/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemmore easier to write in quotev because here I don't/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemfeel the spark needed to write anymore even now I don't feel /em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemit while writing this and in Quotev I will be able to post more chapters, correct spelling,/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemand I'm on their more often and to all my loyal/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemreaders I'm extreamly sorry and I really hope/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemyou see my stories on Quotev for a new era of my writing,/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemHonestly I'm truly sorry that I broke promises, stopped stories, completely forgot some stories,/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemand to all the friends I made during my time here I hope will still read my stories and to know if your loyal/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemto me then please review to tell me that your still read my stories on Quotev don't worry /em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemI might come back it's highly unlikely but If you message me I will respond here/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemGood bye loyal readers~/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemLunarMoonFall12/em/strong/p 


End file.
